


Don't Say Sorry

by MonoRose



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: <3, Cozy, Domestic, Fluff, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Secret Santa, Sweet, Warm, happiness, simple, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: Brock certainly was one who apologized too much, and one day, Brian tells him to not to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically/gifts).



> It is officially Christmas here! Love you Ellie, hope you like it! Totally did not write this last minute BTW. Nope. I would NEVER.

The night was absolutely perfect. Brock nuzzled his head into the nook between Brian’s neck and shoulder lovingly as they watched the movie, though in reality neither of them were really paying the content much mind. Both more focused on each other. Their shared warmth, their mingled scents, the synced rise and fall of their chests as they laid upon each other, tangled up with one another. The only lights that tinged their world was that of the TV, and from the fireplace Brian had lit prior to them turning the movie on. 

Everything was absolutely perfect. Brian kissed the soft crown of Brock’s head, giving his lover an adoring look. A soft smile fluttered over his features as giddy thoughts flooded his mind. It was only last year that both men were dancing around the subject of their feelings for one another. They had been so stupid really, they could have been this happy so much sooner. Luckily their friends had caught on pretty easily and forced them to realize that they were both being silly. They had both been heads over heels for each other after all. 

“Wanna watch something else?” Brian asked softly, startling his boyfriend which caused him to chuckle lightly.

“Sorry..” Brock muttered with a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. His eyelids were obviously heavy, his body falling victim to slumber.

“Don’t say sorry. We could head to bed if you’d like.” Brian whispered gently, smiling as his boyfriend shook his head groggily. 

Brock’s frown seemed to grow at his words, but he merely said, “It’s okay sweetie, we can finish this movie up at least.” He chuckled awkwardly, slightly pulling away from Brian.

Brian sat up a little, taking the opportunity to stretch before he glanced over to Brock, who was hunched up. There was clearly something he wanted to say, his lips pressed tightly together to keep whatever words he had bottled up, his eyes full of emotion and deep thought.

“What’s the matter?” Brian questioned lightly, his face full of deep concern as he studied his boyfriend carefully.

As expected, Brock immediately shut him out, shaking his head and looking over at Brian with a half hearted smile, “Nothing, I’m fine.”

Brian didn’t respond, instead he opted to give Brock a knowing look. Words were often not needed between the two. By this point, they both completely understood one another through other means. Physically through body language and facial expressions, or even mentally, as if they were so close now that they could practically read each other’s minds.

Though Brian could tell clear as day that something was bothering Brock, he wasn’t sure what it was that had upset him. It made his heart ache when his lover turned away from him.

“I just, it’s really silly.” Brock murmured lowly. Most wouldn’t have heard him, but Brian had grown accustomed to his quietness that he knew exactly what the man had said.

“What’s wrong honey?” Brian pried gently, scooting closer to the other man. He wanted to gather Brock up in his arms and kiss that sad look off his face, but he knew better than to treat him like that. Brock deserved better than that. He deserved to speak his mind and for Brian to listen wholeheartedly. 

Brock glanced over at Brian, nervous at the words that he was going to spill, “I just really don’t like it when people tell me not to say sorry… I don’t mean to. I just do. And I know I say sorry a lot, but I don’t know… Like I said. It’s stupid.”

Brian’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t even come close to thinking that was what was bothering Brock. He hadn’t realized that this made him so upset, and he didn’t quite know how to respond to the matter.

Panic flooded Brock quickly, and he shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, “I shouldn’t have- Sorr- Just- Just nevermind.” He spoke quickly, flustered as fear seemed to shadow his features. 

“No, no, it’s alright Brock. It’s perfectly alright. It’s not stupid,” Brian finally found his voice, and he inched closer to Brock now, resting his hands on his shoulders kindly, “I didn’t even know. I only say that because I really don’t think you are in the wrong at all, and you shouldn’t feel as if you are…” Brian explained quietly.

Brock looked away guiltily, “I know,” He muttered, “I still can’t help it though. It’s just a habit of mine.” He shrugged helplessly.

“Not everything is your fault Brocky. You don’t need to take all the blame… But I’ll try not to tell you not to say it. I get that it’s just a habit of yours. And it’d probably be really annoying being told that every time you said it huh?”

Brock locked his eyes with Brian’s and he smiled softly. “Thank you Brian… I’ll try not to say it as much, but no promises..”

Brian let a bright smile engulf his entire face, “I’m glad. Just know that I don’t blame you for everything… Just for when you steal my cookies.”

Laughter burbled out of Brock’s chest heartily at that, and he leaned against Brian once again, all the tension from before seeping away now. They sank into the couch again, letting the movie trail off until it had ended. Both were utterly confused as to what happened, and they talked shit about the movie together despite how unfair that was.

The TV was turned off, and all that was left was the dim glow of the fireplace dancing across their cheeks and in their eyes. Brian smiled as the shadows shifted darkly on Brock’s face, and he leaned in and pecked the man on the lips sweetly.

“You looked tired as fuck,” Brian commented quietly.

“Yeah, it’s because I am… Sleep?”

Brian nodded with a warm hum, “Sounds amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a personal experience in which I kept saying sorry to coworkers and they were like ROSE CHILL STOP SAYING SORRY. And it just made me feel like more shitty so don't do that please. It's just a bad habit sobs.
> 
> But I thought at the time it would make a good cute fic. And at the time I was like yas Terrornuckel is a good ship for this... THEN I TOTALLY FORGOT OOPS.
> 
> (PS: This is short and I didn't have a BETA look at it... I just wrote it hush)


End file.
